Sold Into You
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: After many attempts at escape and much running Caroline is finally free. Of course it comes with the price of having to stay with the Mikaelson but with Elijah's gentleness and NiKlaus's unwavering attention she doesn't mind all that much.
1. Chapter 1

_Run_

What else was she supposed to do? Running was the only thing that she could. If she stopped, she was caught. If she was caught, they would kill her. This was her fifth time escaping. That was four more times than anyone had ever survived but they kept her around because they said she'd sell for a pretty penny. Once she was sold they'd surely kill her if she tried. She couldn't wait any longer. The auction was soon which meant she couldn't wait any longer. So run is what she did.

The leaves crunched beneath her feet and the autumn chill tore at her soles. Her feet were chained, causing her to constantly trip over her own two feet, and the rattling they made only served to remind her of her slavery. The wicked branches tore at the dress she wore and the tightness of the corset made breathing nearly impossible. It seemed everything was against her freedom. Everything was rooting for her to fail. Eventually she had to stop.

Her legs gave out on her. All the cuts and scratches began to feel like gashes and holes. She felt worn and beat down. She felt as if shed been carrying the Sun and it was finally collapsing on her and making her existence nothing but ash. She could hear the footsteps. Just as they were bearing she collapsed. She closed her eyes She was very tired.

The first thing she recognized, before she even opened her eyes, was the smell. It was something they often made at the house. Simple chicken and vegetables. It was very good, or so she heard. She'd never actually been able to eat any. The slaves weren't allowed to eat what the masters ate, if they wanted to keep their tongues.

She opened her eyes. She couldn't figure out how she hadn't noticed the bed she was laying in. It was practically heaven. The sheets felt like cool water. The pillow was practically a cloud. Her clothes, which had been changed to a simple night gown, were the softest cotton that ever existed. She felt clean and comfortable and her chains were gone. She felt free.

"Mam?" A servant questioned. She blinked a few times before facing the girl. She had a concerned look on her face.

"I'll let the masters of the house know you're awake." The servant left. The former slave turned to her plate. She began devouring the food. It was even better than the other slaves had speculated. It was the best thing she had tasted. She hadn't actually realized the weight of the servants words until she heard her door being pushed open. A man stepped through dressed in a tailored black suit (*not sure if suits were invented then but role with me here*) with a black tie and white shirt. Without thought she sprang off of the bed. She knocked her tray over but not before grabbing the knife that had adorned it. She pointedly it alarmingly at the man. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know what I've done to cause you worry," he spoke smoothly with an accent that, she'd noticed, usually accompanied men with money. "But I do apologize for it."

"I just want to leave." She said shakily. "Please just let me leave."

"Miss," the man spoke. "You are not here against your will. You are welcome to leave. My brother, NiKlaus, found you in the woods a little ways away from our home. We've removed your chains but I'm sure he'd like to secure your well being before you leave."

He took a few tentative steps forward. She tightened her grip on the knife and he stopped. He reached across slowly and gently removed it from her grasp. She cursed herself after she'd let it go. He raised his hand. She was sure it had been to hit her for daring to raise a hand to the master of the house. Instead he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and guided her around the mess she had made.

"Why don't you tell me your name. My name is Elijah." He encouraged. She thought on it for a second. She didn't want the name the masters had "graced" her with.

"Car-Caroline." She said, almost sure that that was the name her mother had given her.

"I'll get a servant in here to clean up the mess." He offered.

"No." She insisted. "I'll do it myself."

While Elijah found something suitable for her to wear, Caroline sat thinking in the room She was in. She'd wanted to roam but she remembered the servant saying "masters". Maybe one master agreed with her living, maybe another didn't. She'd rather not risk her life because she was curious. So she paced around the room. There were a few books that she'd picked up and tried to decipher. She couldnt understand a word of it. They didn't teach property how to read.

"Lady Caroline," Elijah drawled as he entered the room. There were several dresses draped over his arm.

"I'm not a lady." She corrected quietly.

"Well, then your appearance is fooling." He joked. Caroline flinched visibly before taking a step away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I was only attempting to make you laugh." Elijah said apologetically. "You have no reason to be sorry. Now, here-" he laid the dresses on the bed. Caroline began taking off her gown. Elijah turned his head away respectfully. Caroline didn't really understand why. He told her to pick a dress and quickly exited the room after telling her to meet them downstairs.

There were three dresses on the bed. One was a deep red; another was gold, and the last was black. She'd never had the choice of clothing, neither had she really cared. She grabbed the red one and began to put it on. It was simple. It didn't require a corset or buttons or zippers. It was just a loose fitted gown. The dress had a simple tie at the cleavage, but she let it hang without thought. She exited the room.

The hallway she entered went both ways and it was dark. Caroline had never been a fan of the dark. She hesitated momentarily before turning right. Right was always right, right? The end of the hall only led left so She made the left turn. It took five more turns and three times going back before she figured out just where she was going. She headed down the stairs. She heard voices coming from a room she headed in.

"NiKlaus she-" Elijah stopped speaking as he saw her walk into the room. He had been talking to a man sitting across from him. The man smiled when he saw Caroline.

"Caroline." He smiled. Caroline took a step back. The way he said her name made her think of the slavers. They had said it with want and malice but he had said it a bit different. He said it gentler and more with admiration. Caroline couldn't tell the difference. She'd only heard it said in one way.

"NiKlaus," Elijah warned in notice of her emotions, " remember you had to remove her chains."

"Oh yes," he sighed. "I do apologize for my tone. It's only...I do love to appreciate beauty and you are quite beautiful."

Caroline blushed this time, which was something she'd never had the pleasure of doing before. Something that she wasn't used to. She didn't get compliments where she was from. She got hit and yelled at and starved. She was compliemnted in the worse ways possible, in regards to worth. 'They'll like you,' they would say, 'You've got good legs for working and I nice strong back for-' they would laugh-'Other things.' Caroline would be curled in the corner in an attempt to shield herself from whatever psychological trauma she knew was heading her way. She'd heard, once, that people curl up to make themselves smaller targets.

"Um..." She stuttered. "I don't- I just want-"

"To leave." Elijah finished. "Yes, I know, but we don't think it's quite safe for you just yet. Do you mind waiting a bit longer."

"I don't...think that's a good idea." Caroline said slowly. She was trying to gage their reaction. They didn't give her anything bad. NiKlaus looked more disappointed than angry while Elijah looked worried.

"My brothers only mean to say that the slavers who you escaped from are still looking for you." A female prescene made herself known she strutted over to Caroline. Her dress was much more intricately detailed and bigger, much bigger, than Caroline's. "Rebekah Mikaelson," she extended as a greeting, "you know if you curl your hair a bit and wear a-"

"Rebekah she has escaped from captivity," NiKlaus rolled his eyes, "she doesn't need you trying to control her." Rebekah huffed before joining NiKlaus at the dining room table. She mumbled something about only giving tips which earned a stern glare from NiKlaus.

"I understand but-" Caroline stopped unsure of how to continue. She looked around nervously. Elijah gave her encouraging nod. "I have to go."

"As I'm sure you'd like to escape my brothers-"

"Why?" Elijah interrupted Rebekah. Dogs began to bark and immediately Caroline dropped. She wrapped her hands around her head and rocked back and forth quickly. Rebekah looked stunned while Elijah headed to the door. NiKlaus stood slowly and made his way over to Caroline.

"Caroline." He said warily and quietly. He crouched so that they were eye level. Caroline's eyes were squeezed shut, almost painfully so. _Apologize! _her inner voice warned. _Apologize before they have you torn apart by dogs! What were you thinking?! you can't say no! If you want to live, you can't say no!_

"Caroline-"

"Please," she whimpered as tears began to roll down her cheeks in waves. "I'm sorry!" _I don't believe you! I don't BELIEVE you! _"I'M SORRY! Please, I really mean it. I swear!"

"Caroline," NiKlaus said quieter and softer. Rebekah was astonished at the softness in his tone. She'd never heard him speak that softly before in the centuries she'd known him. "Sweetheart open your eyes." He gently nudged Caroline. When she didn't respond he carefully removed her arms and grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He gently forced her head upwards.

"Caroline, love, look at me."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. The dogs stopped barking and Elijah reentered the house. He stood back silently and watched the scene unfold before him.

Caroline's eyes were still squeezed shut. She'd rather not see whatever punishment was headed her way. NiKlaus opted to just take her into his arms rather than force her eyes open. He cradled her close, pulling her into his arms. They both were seated on the floor. He, cautiously due to the fact he didn't know what else the slavers had done to her and would hate to trigger another episode, moved her legs, so that they crossed his but we're still closed. She'd stop pleading much to his pleasure. Now she shook furiously in his arms. He rocked with her.

Elijah looked confused as ever. NiKlaus had never been this gentle, not even when he was human. He rocked with the girl and whispered comforting words into her ear. Caroline had begun clutching him tightly and crying into his shoulder. This time NiKlaus apologized to her, another thing he never did. He apologized for everything the men had put her through.

Elijah pulled Rebekah away. They were going through something. Elijah had gotten rid of the slavers who had been lurking around their home. It'd only taken a few threats and a flash of his fangs. Of course the slavers had promised to return but he was not worried. Right now, he was more focused on Caroline.

"Caroline." NiKlaus urged. "You are strong. You've escaped them. Now stand up."

"I'm so tired. I ran for so long." she said. Her voice was distant and quiet. "I can't."

"Come on, love." NiKlaus insisted. "You and I both know you can."

He stood with her cradled in his arms. Slowly he put her onto her feet. She swayed slightly but more or less had a solid stance. She'd won her victory. She could still stand, NiKlaus told her, that meant she had won. He swore, as he walked her to her temporary bedroom, on his baby brothers grave that he wouldn't let her be taken again. And after shed been settled in and NiKlaus sat across from Elijah in his study he gave a very serious look.

"I swore on Henrik." He said quietly. "The only way they'll get her back is if I'm dead and gone.

"Well," Elijah sighed, "you're already dead."


	2. I love you

Caroline was staying. Kol could give his reasons. Rebekah could support them. It didn't matter what they said. Unless Caroline decided to leave of her own _free_ will, there was no discussion to he held.

"I don't think you understand what's happening Kol." NiKlaus informed. "I was not asking your opinion or approval. I was merely stating facts.

Kol frowned in return. He opened his mouth to protest but a firm hand on his shoulder, provided by Elijah, told him to keep it shut. He growled in response. NiKlaus raised an eyebrow in amusement. Kol could pout all he wanted. Caroline was staying no matter his attitude

The only problem was rather or not to tell her. It'd be better if she knew now rather than finding out in some horrible way later. With Kol having an attitude it'd only be a matter of time.

"Servants..." Caroline mused aloud. They'd brought her a tub. The water was hot, yet another thing she was not accustomed to having. She had been lucky to get a bucket thrown on her. Baths were not a luxury she had been granted. Then again, now that she thought about it, there weren't many luxuries they were.

She sat huddled in the tub thinking about the previous night. Shed heard the dogs again. She couldn't be sure if they were real or in her mind but she'd spent the night huddled half under her bed. She'd fallen asleep there and been startled awake when the servants had entered with breakfast. They'd offered her a bath next and she happily accepted but declined their help in bathing her.

There was a knock at her door but she didn't notice. She wasn't accustomed to someone knocking. There were four more knocks at the door and she looked around confused by the repeating sound.

"Caroline?" NiKlaus's voice echoed through the door. "Are you okay?"

She stared at the door. Why was he waiting on the other side? Why talk through the door? Why not just open it?

"Caroline?" He called again.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I'm coming in..."

"Okay."

The door opened slowly. Caroline ignored it opting to wipe down her arm with a cloth that held now Luke warm water. She couldn't remember how long she'd been in the tub. She'd let her mind drift. NiKlaus entered. He quickly scanned the room. When his eyes fell on her, he quickly turned to face the door again.

"You didn't tell me you were bathing." NiKlaus said quietly.

"Did it matter?" She asked looking down at herself. As slaved they were inspected regularly. The slavers had never cared of their modesty, if they'd been slaves for a short enough time to have any.

"Why did you talk through the door and why are you looking at it?." She perked up as a thought passed and she thought it may be correct. "Do you like the door that much?"

NiKlaus chuckled in response to her deduction. He glanced over his shoulder. She was still in the bath.

"You're naked." He stated. she looked down as if she hadn't noticed.

"Oh..." She said. "Is that wrong?" NiKlaus didnt reply but he did turn to face her. The look on her face was so innocent. She was not pretending. She honestly didn't know any better. He grabbed the robe that was laid for her on her bed.

"You're very beautiful, Caroline." She blushed again. She wasn't sure if shed ever get use to his compliments. He lifted the robe so she could slip her arms into it. "Its not wrong to not be ashamed of your body but your beauty is yours and you shouldn't show it to just anyone." Caroline stood giving NiKlaus a clear view of her back. It was covered in angry brutal scars. Some looked like burns, others whips, and others tortuous cuts. His grip tightened on the robe as he helped Caroline slide it onto her shoulders.

How was he to lead into this? He had no idea what you did to tell someone you were not human. He was lost in his thoughts. Caroline stared at him long and hard after exiting the tub. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her. She thought for a second. She raised her hand hesitantly before placing a single finger in the middle of his forehead. NiKlaus focused, surprised by her actions.

"When I couldn't tell my mom something," Caroline explained, "she did this so that it was like she already knew."

"I don't want you to be afraid." He announced. Caroline had no response for a second before a wide smile, a true smile, slid across her face.

"How can I be afraid," she giggled, "when I already know?"

_Vampire_

And that was only three of them. NiKlaus was a hybrid.

Caroline tried not to think about it. NiKlaus had provided sufficient evidence and promised that should be not be hurt. She believed him. She didn't know why but she did. Maybe it was his face. He had a beautiful face. It made her want to trust him and his accent definitely didn't work against it. She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts.

She was in the forest right now. Shed decided she needed some fresh air after the news and NiKlaus had been eager to accommodate her. He made her promise not to run off first which was more for her safety than his desires. She just wanted to walk. She wouldn't go too far. But the forest was beautiful. It was field with tiny budding flowers that surprised her with color at her every turn. She could stay here all day.

_Look at that one!_

She plucked a tiny yellow flower that seemed way too exotic to be found in a simple forest. It stood out and she felt had for removing it from its space but it had seemed crowded in the mess of uprooted tree vines. It had seemed trapped. So she plucked it and now it had all the space it could possibly want. She should show NiKlaus. The flower was beautiful and he did like beautiful things.

He'd told her she was beautiful. Quite beautiful, were his exact words. She smiled to herself while twisting the flower gently between her fingers. She dashed off towards the house without another thought.

_Rubbish_

Every word the master slaver spouted was rubbish. Hed already irritated NiKlaus when he put up a fight when asked to leave his dogs outside. He kept using the word my. My slave. My property. My profit. He was laying claim to Caroline as if she was his to claim. Caroline was no ones, as of now, and if she was to be, she would be NiKlaus's. This man, who had condoned her torture and pain would have no say in that beautiful creatures choices as to whom she gave herself to. He had better be glad he was still breathing and that was only because The Mikaelson's happened to like this place and were trying very hard not to ruin it.

"You have to understand." The slaver insisted. "Caroline has yet to be sold and her value is immense. That's the only reason she's still alive after so many escapes."

"I don't really care what-"

"Master Klaus look-!" Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. It was him. It was that man. She tool several steps back. Elijah frowned and NiKlaus immediately rose from his chair. He wanted to rip the guys head off.

_He's gonna take it!_ Caroline's arms flew behind her back.

_What is that you have?!_

"It's nothing." Caroline said quietly.

"Caroline-"

_"Who gave you permission to-"_

"I'm sorry."

"You little troublemaker." The slaver growled. He raised his hand immediately NiKlaus was standing between him and Caroline in the blink of an eye, a wrist being crushed painfully between his fingers.

"Please just let me keep my flower." She cried. "Please."

_"Please just let me keep my doll. My mom made it Please!"_

"I think its time for you to leave." NiKlaus said. His voice dropped to a sufficiently terrifying tone.

"If you're going to keep her, you need to pay!"

"_We _need not pay for anything." Elijah stated calmly. "Caroline is not property and she is certainly not your property."

"Now," NiKlaus squeezed tighter. "As I was saying earlier, I don't care what you think her value is cause I assure you it is not enough. The next time you raise your hand to Caroline or even step foot inside of my territory, you will not have hands nor a head."

_"Oh my" _Kol's voice traveled as he laughed heartily at the broken man. "I do believe this is your time to leave. I wouldn't test Nik's restraint anymore."

The man snatched his wrist away and stalked towards the door. There was a loud slam and some dogs barking that quickly grew distant.

"You called me Klaus." NiKlaus said as he sat with Caroline in her room. She was sitting on her bed. Her legs crushed to her chest which seemed to be her favorite position. She was twisting the flower by the stem in her hands.

"Caroline." NiKlaus said softly. She hummed in response. He startegised as to how to approach her. He reached a hand to grab her wrist. She pulled back but not from fear of him touching her. Her flower was clutched to her chest. Her eyes wide with horror. They flicked from his hand to his face.

"I just wanna keep my flower." She said quietly.

"Caroline," NiKlaus raised both his hands in surrender, "You can have your flower. It's yours."

"I'm sorry." She said her arm still clutched to her chest.

"You called me Klaus." He said changing the subject.

"I didn't mean to." She sniffled. He watched her for a moment. She began wiping her eyes to get rid of unshed tears. She gripped the flower wiping furiously with her forearms. The tears increased and soon her arms were glued to her eyes. Her sniffles became more frequent.

"Do I have to leave now?!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry...so much trouble."

She launched herself at NiKlaus. They tumbled off the bed and she landed on top of him. She cried furiously apologizing and burying her face in his neck. She nuzzled his neck. He rubbed comforting circles in her back. She sobbed till she had no more tears and she was hiccuping into his skin.

"You don't have to leave, Caroline." He comforted. "I don't mind you calling me Klaus if you'd like."

"Can I keep my flower?" She hiccuped. He chuckled.

"Yes." He kissed her head. "You can keep your flower. You can have whatever you want."

Three weeks. Three weeks of having no problems, no slaver related problems anyway, and breaking Caroline of her slave habits. Shed started to speak up, in volume and in wants. She did what she wanted when she wanted and she had stopped calling The Mikaelson's master and mistress. She made her own decisions including refusing corsets, not letting Rebekah run her life, and refusing the help of and helping servants. Rather or not she knew it she had NiKlaus wrapped around her fingers and there were several things he wanted her to be wrapped around.

"You don't have to wear a corset, but you do have to wear the furs." NiKlaus scolded.

"But its not even cold!" She whined. NiKlaus rolled his eyes in wrapped her furs a bit tighter as they stood outside. The snow crunched beneath his feet as shifted his weight.

"What is she, your child?" Rebekah huffed in irritation. Kol muttered something that Klaus was sure was in agreeance with Rebekah.

"I think she's upset because she's lonely." Caroline whispered to Klaus.

"I heard that!" Bekah yelled furiously. Kol snickered ,this time, in amusement.

Klaus chuckled before giving Caroline a quick kiss and turning back towards their house. It was way too cold for Caroline to be out here but she had practically begged with those baby blue eyes. Snowball fight, klaus scuffed, she was finding a way to make up for her childhood. How old was she? Caroline hadn't known but NiKlaus guessed somewhere around 16. Seventeen, at the most. Young for him. Then again anyone born in this century was too young for him.

"Mphhh!" Rebkah squealed as she'd got a snowball to the face. So Kol was to be the instigator of this days war. Caroline quickly joined . she aimed for Kol. She hurried over to Rebekah. The suggestion of boys against girls was quickly accepted as Rebekah's playful rage towards Kol increased. They were out numbered, three to two but the girls were not worried. Boys were stupid anyway or so said Caroline.

"Oh, that's cheating!" Caroline complained as Kol and Klaus ran vampire circles around her. Elijah was somewhere bombing people and making ammo. She was moving slow due to the heavy fur. She quickly stripped it away. It dropped unconcerned by Caroline. The adrenaline was keeping her warm. Klaus let her have it this one. This was war after all and he was not concerned with his enemy.

It felt like it lasted forever. All the running and ducking. Caroline trying to keep up with vampires should have been tiring but instead just gave her more energy. She kept slipping on ice but laughed through it all. She wasn't the only one. In no world did vampire speed and ice go together. Rebekah soon joined her in being clumsy. Even Elijah had dropped his gentleman guise for the moment. They didn't notice but Klaus did. They were all children again.

"Bekah duck!" Caroline warned as she threw a snowball at high speed that hit Elijah dead smack in the middle of his chest. Elijah was stunned. Caroline let out a victorious laugh and Bekah took the chance to tackle Elijah into a huge pile of snow. The other siblings burst into laughter. While Klaus was distracted, Caroline took her chance and tackled him as well. She peppered his face with kisses when they landed. He chuckled under the attention and caught her lips with his when he could.

"I...love...you" she said between kisses. Everyone stilled. That was unexpected. They all turned to look at the two. Rebkah at on angle from where she was buried in snow. Klaus stared at caroline but not in surprise or shock but with love.

"And I love you." He replied capturing her lips in a seductively dreadful kiss.

"Leave it to NiKlaus to take advantage of a perfectly innocent snowball fight." Elijah chuckled.

She wasn't a slave anymore. She could stand up for what she wanted even to NiKlaus. NiKlaus loved her and he cares about her opinion and if she wanted something he would get it for her or do it for her. All she had to do was ask.

"Caroline," NiKlaus said without looking up from his paper work. He was in his study. She didn't like to bother him in his study. She had mostly all of his other time so she liked to give him space when he was working.

"There's a ball." She blurted. NiKlaus raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm aware." He played. "A few weeks from now."

"I was thinking we could go..." She toyed with her hands. "Together."

"Would be going as something else?" He chuckled as he stood from his desk. He moved around it and approached Caroline. She stood waiting for an answer. He put one hand on her waist and pulled her close. He buried his face in her neck. She threaded a hand through his hair welcoming the attention. He planted soft kisses there. He'd bitten her before and Caroline had no objections. Klaus could make it feel pleasurable rather than painful. After much pain, Caroline found she quite liked pleasure and pleasure was something NiKlaus was quite skilled at giving pleasure.

"We shall have to find you something exquisite to wear." He said as he brought his other hand to encircle her waist as well and pulled her close. Caroline hummed in response. NiKlaus waited for the day when Caroline could offer her full self to him but as of now she was still burdened with memories. The day would come when he'd experience all the pleasure she could give him.

Why had he offered to take her dress shopping? She was worse than Rebekah. First she liked a dress then she didn't. This dress was too tight. That dress was too loose. God forbid if it required a corset but was to her liking. Then came questions about modifications. She asked what could be substituted for a corset but nothing really worked.

"I don't want to go anymore." Caroline pouted as she sat in the bath with NiKlaus. They'd just tried on the last dress the seemstress had brought but Caroline was still not happy. She sat pouting in the tub. Klaus absentmindedly trailed his hand up and down her exposed arm.

"Why not?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"The dresses..." She sighed. "theyallshowmyscars"

"What was that?" He questioned. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"They all show my scars." She huffed. NiKlaus paused for a second. His hand lowered from her arm to her leg.

"Is there something wrong with your scars?"

"They're ugly."

"Caroline." NiKlaus scolded. "I have told you many times that you are beautiful and I have seen every inch of you. Your scars do not detract from your beauty. They make you look strong."

Caroline leaned back into NiKlaus. She finally began to relax. Klaus wrapped an arm around her middle, welcoming her.

"I think, I'll wear the black one."

The black one. NiKlaus approved. His approval was written all over his face. Elijah had to remind him to keep his hands to himself while they were in public. There were enough bad rumors going around about him as it was. NiKlaus nodded in response. Hands to self. He could do that. He could do that, or maybe not.

Just like the rest of Caroline's dresses, it didn't require a corset. Unlike the others it was a bit tighter, form fitted, and flowy with an open section at the cleavage and a high collar. It was sleeveless, a first for her. Caroline had gone over the details with the seamstress. There was a split up the side that allowed her room to walk. Her hair was curled and down and she had worn heels. Even Rebekah was impressed. There were scars on her amrs but NiKlaus paid them no mind. He preferred to kiss her long and loving. Elijah smirked, Kol clapped, and Rebekah scoffed.

Rebekah and Kol went in first their arms hooked. The man at the door introduced them. He called out Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson loud enough for the whole room to hear. Elijah went next and as NiKlaus moved to step forward Caroline tugged gently on his arm. He looked at her and she saw the look of worry on her face. He rubbed her arm comfortingly and tugged her along. When they reached the door, Nikalus whispered into the mans ear and entered with Caroline.

"NiKlaus and Caroline Mikaelson!" The guy yelled causing Caroline to look back in shock. Klaus kissed her cheek while she was distracted. She turned to face him, her mouth was wide open and Rebekah walked by and tapped her chin lightly. Caroline closed her mouth while resisting the urge to jump on NiKlaus right there.

"NiKlaus!" A brown haired girl exclaimed as she rushed towards him. She nwould have plowed right through Caroline in an attempt to capture NiKlaus' arm if Klaus hadn't moved her out of the way. The girl had been running extremely fast and Caroline had nearly broken a heel when Klaus snatched her out of the way.

The girl began to ramble on. She talked about dresses and jewelry and shoes. She had searched long and hard to find the perfect everything for NiKlaus. NiKlaus didn't seem to happy about that. Caroline looked between the girl and Klaus. He frowned while the girl continued on. Caroline was only confused.

"And who is this?" She questioned as if she'd only just noticed Caroline's presence. "They introduced her as a Mikaelson. I wasn't aware you and another sister."

"I don't." Klaus said blandly. His tone held no emotion at all. Not even disappointed and Caroline was sure he was disappointed by the way he kept frowning.

"So what are you then?" She asked Caroline directly.

"I'm his mate." Caroline said simply while still looking at Klaus. She wasn't very concerned with the brunette. She was more concerned with Klaus. Was he mad at her? Usually he told her if he was upset with her. A series of gasp followed her announcement. It wasnt meant to be that public but with all the nosy vampires, it was impossible for it not to be.

"You mean pet." The girl scowled examining Caroline hidden neck for a mark. "No way NiKlaus would mate a human."

"So you're too pretty to be smart then?" Rebekah asked. "Because you wouldn't ask if she were his sister if she were human. That would be impossible." The girl scowled at Rebekah this time who replied with a smirk at her triumph.

"Hayley," NiKlaus sighed, "I was enjoying myself."

"Now you can enjoy it even more with me here." She flirted shamelessly. She reached out a hand to touch NiKlaus. It was immediately snacked away by Caroline. She wasn't really sure why she had done it. Shed never hit anyone in her entire life except the Mikaelsons with a snowball. The look of stun on Hayley's face extended to Caroline's and some of the guests of the ball.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said quickly. "But please don't touch him."

Even after the incident with the brown haired girl, Caroline had enjoyed the ball. NiKlaus introduced her to other, more respectful, people. Most of them were rich vampires much like the Mikaelsons. Others were just rich humans. She learned a lot about what Klaus and the others did for profit. It was mostly trading. They owned things here and there and from what Caroline understood from the conversation, which was very little, they made a lot of money. That explained the big house and servants and Caroline getting any and everything she could possibly want.

Then NiKlaus took her to dance. She wasn't very sure of what she was doing but she just followed NiKlaus's lead. They swayed slowlyl at first until she got her footong. Eventually she just fell into rhythm. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could stay like this forever. Snuggled in NiKlaus's arms with beautiful music in the background.

They served great food. There were dishes from all over the place and Caroline found herself indulging. Food had been something she'd come to appreciate since her freedom. She was sure shed had at least three plates by the end of the night. Some looked down on her in digust. Others voiced their opinion. All of them received a murderous glare from all the Mikaelsons. The first couple of days they'd taken her in she'd ate very little, scarily so. They encouraged her to eat as much as she wanted. NiKlaus liked to watch her eat. Unlike most of the men of their time, he didn't prefer his women stick thin. He and Caroline even shared a plate of desserts at one point.

The way she visibly enjoyed the cakes and fruits made him want to buy them more often. He could think of a few things they could do with them that'd leave the same pleasured expression on her face. Quite a few, indeed.

"What are you thinking of?" Caroline asked after a swipe of chocolate from her lips. NiKlaus brought his thumb up to trace its path. His mouth followed soon after. His tongue delving into her mouth to experience the choclotae cake shed just devoured. It tasted even better this way.

"NiKlaus." His brother cleared his throat from where he was across the room ballroom. NiKlaus pulled back from Caroline. Her face held a breathless expression along with the pleasured one. How had he thought he could resist that?

"No!" Caroline yelled as she dashed down the stairs taking them two at a time. NiKlaus chased her quickly. He used his vamp speed to get in front of her but she quickly dodged into the dining room. Behind her back she held something clutched tightly in her hand. She quickly took up her position on the opposite side of the dining room table as NiKlaus entered.

"Come one, love." He coaxed. "Let me see."

"No." She stated solidly. "You only have three days till Christmas. Wait."

Each day Caroline grew more into her own self. She barely held any qualities of the ones she'd arrived with. One of those included doing things for NiKlaus just because he was NiKlaus. She'd actually turned out to be quite strong willed. Once she realized that she didn't have to stay quiet about her opinions the Mikaelson house grew a lot louder. She and Elijah had truly intelligent debates. All points she brought up were things shed figured out on her own and not from a book as she hasn't quite mastered reading yet and they were all magnificent. She want afraid to tell Bekah no which led to some serious arguments about fashion, which Caroline could care less about but didn't care enough to care less about.

The arguments she had with Kol were more about morals than intelligence or fashion. Asking him to stop killing people in the house was not that big of a request. He could feed inside all he liked but if Caroline had to wake up to one more pool of blood, or a dead body in the house she'd defang him. Kol took her threats lightly since NiKlaus said anything she requested was totally up to her to control. So he'd laughed it off. When his witchy toys start disappearing one by one, he hadn't found it so funny.

"Caroline, my love, who holds the key to my heart." Klaus began. "Won't you grace me with the gift of seeing what's in your palm, if it not be my heart?" If he thought flattery was gonna get him anywhere, he was wrong.

"Lysander riddles very prettily." Caroline replied her arms braced against the table, ready for movement. NiKlaus had started her off with Shakespeare. He figured if she could get that, she could get anything.

"Caroline Mikaelson, you give that to me right now!"

Caroline squealed as she ran left while Klaus came from the right. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He nuzzled her neck. He tossed in a few nips but Caroline's resolve was strong. She was not showing him this Christmas gift unless he pried it from her fingertips. They stood like that forever. NiKlaus whispered pleas in her ear. She ignored them with a giggle as he nipped at her ear and neck.

"NiKlaus Mikaelson." Caroline said sternly. "You. Will. Wait." NiKlaus groaned in defeat and stalked off pouting, like the puppy he was. Caroline smiled triumphantly.

Elijah wished NiKlaus would stop kissing Caroline like that. They'd been kissing longer than he'd cared to count. Honestly, he got the Nick liked his Christmas present but was was that not a bit much. It was a simple necklace. On it hung a full moon pierced by a fang. Caroline had had it specially made with the help of Bekah. From the fact that NiKlaus was still kissing Caroline, Elijah figured he liked it.

Caroline giggled as kisses traveled from her lips to continue their war path on the rest of her face. They were really happy. Everyone was really happy. They really ought to learn better.

_The end of this chapter. Warning: this next chapter may or may not make you mad but trust me it gets better. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favoties. This story got really good feedback when it was posted. I appreciate that and I'll see you guys in a little while for the next chapter. Kisses and hugs!_

_Love, Better If You Didn't Know_


	3. Foreign Exchange Students

_She could see the blonde girl from where she sat on the bed. She couldn't remember what they were doing or why they were here or even how she had got here. Yet it all seemed familiar. This didn't feel like a dream._

_"I like this one." The blonde stated pulling an old fashioned dress from a huge wardrobe._

_"No." It had come out of her mouth but it hadn't felt like she'd said. "It needs a corset."_

_"You can't get around corsets forever Caroline." Her voice was weird, Caroline noticed. She talked weird, wait-no she had an accent._

_"I can try." Caroline said defiantly. The girl rolled her eyes. _

_"NiKlaus would really like this dress." The girl urged._

_"Then NiKlaus can have it retailored."_

"Caroline!"

Her mom's voice yelled from downstairs. She buried her head in her pillow at the rude awakening. The vague thought of school entered her thoughts causing her to bury her head even further into the pillows. She had a test today. It was a test in chemistry. Were there no thoughts that would drag her from her bed? She wanted to finish that dream, had it been a dream-had to be, she wanted to go back to sleep. She felt as if she was missing something and sleep would bring the answers. Then again she'd felt like that her whole life. Another day wouldn't change it.

She sighed as she dragged herself from bed. A brief glimpse at her closet and she was pulling the first thing she saw out of it. She wished she could forego a bra but sadly she couldn't. She hopped in the shower, tossed her hair into a drying ponytail and headed downstairs. Her mom was ready to go and she grabbed her backpack before heading out the door.

Another day at school. Another day of homework. Another day of feeling empty. This ought to be fun.

"I don't like him!" Caroline insisted as Bonnie and Elena tried to pressure her into dating some new kid. She didn't even know his name. THEY didn't even know his name. They were always so worried about her. Bonnie had Jeremy, thought they wouldn't admit because Jeremy was only a freshman while they were juniors. Elena had Stefan, which was getting quite irritating since they were unusually devoted to one another. Ever since a little while after they'd gotten together Bonnie and Elena had begun to be secretive and weird.

Stefan's brother had tried to hit on her. He'd even give so far as to order get only to receive a smack. He'd seemed quite surprised that she'd turned him down and very adamantly at that. The guy was a pig to say the least. Now there was a new guy. Some foreign kid who's parents had died and he relocated here to live with his brothers. Him and his sister. He was cute for sure but a little too cocky for Caroline. Then again Caroline had never dated. Maybe cocky was her type.

"I don't know, Care." Bonnie said toying with her school lunch. "You don't start dating soon, you'll end up alone forever."

_"You'll never be alone." The man smiled._

"Care?"

_"NiKlaus loves you more than I've ever seen him love anyone." He continued. "As long as he exists you'll never be alone."_

_"I feel much better." Caroline wiped a stray tear. "Thanks Eli-"_

"Caroline, hey!" Bonnie nearly screamed. Caroline's eyes snapped to her. She jerked in surprise as her eyes focused on the fingers in her face. "Are you okay? We've been calling your name for a while."

"Sorry just...reminiscing." Caroline said absentmindedly.

"About what?" Elena questioned.

"Um..." Caroline thought for a moment. Why had she said reminiscing? "I mean daydreaming, about nothing really."

Caroline thought she might end up smacking this guy too. What had his name been? Kenneth? Cameron? No-Kol. He'd somehow managed to get seated next to her and he wouldn't stop talking. He wanted to ask questions. He wanted to make smart remarks. He wanted to ask her history questions he knew the answers to. And he _flirted. _Caroline nearly cut her lobes off and stuffed them in her ears when her fingers didn't do the job.

"You haven't changed." Kol mumbled.

"What?" Caroline asked unplugging her ears.

"I was just saying how beautiful you were." Kol smirked. "It's a shame your spoken for."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was pulling all the stops. God she wished Klaus-

_Klaus? Klaus?! Who is Klaus?!_

Wait-she wasn't spoken for.

"Caroline I'd appreciate it, if you paid attention in my class." Rick said sternly without even turning away from the chalk board. Caroline apologized adamantly before ignoring Kol and returning to her books.

The end of the day. She'd never wished for it so much. She didn't know what her problem was but she just really wanted to go to sleep. She felt drained. Shed been daydreaming a lot lately, having flashes of things that couldn't possibly happen. Some were great, like the time she spent with the mysterious blonde girl and guy and the one who looked at her as if she was the world. Others were terrible. There were evil things she was glad were only dreams. Somehow she couldn't believe that though. She didn't know how powerful dreams were but every time she dreamt of the bad men she always woke up with scars to match. Maybe her scars had always been there. Dreams are based off of real life. How she missed a body, her body, full of ugly scars, she didn't know.

She pulled down her sleeves at the thought of them. What was she to do? If she told her mom she'd probably go on a manhunt to kill men who didn't exist. She couldn't logically explain those scars. She couldn't tell Bonnie and Elena and she wasn't sure she wanted to. They had secrets they were keeping. Maybe she should keep a few of her own.

"Caroline let's go to the mall!" Elena yelled as she practically appeared from nowhere and tackled Caroline's arm. She nearly fell over once encountered with Elena's break neck speed. How had she gotten here that fast?

"I don't really feel like-"

"Well we're not giving you a choice." Bonnie announced. "You're coming with us-

_Whether you like it or not!" The man cackled. Caroline shivered in the corner she ran too. Her tiny three year old body shaking like it'd never done before. And where was her mom? Shed told her hide but theyd found her and now she couldn't find her mom. _

"I don't want to go." Caroline said quietly. They didn't hear her and dragged her towards Bonnie's car. Then something grabbed her. All her breath left her for a moment. For a split second she was being dragged along the parking lot causing a long rip in her shirt. She looked around adamantly for the culprit. In her mind it was a sleazy dirt covered man with crooked teeth pulling her out of a home with the sight of her dead mother flashing before her eyes. In real life-

"Whoa, whoa! Caroline!"

She couldn't see them. She could see her house burning. She could her doll being dragged through the mud along with her. She could see the cage she was about to join filled with other women and children.

"Caroline, your arm!"

Her head whipped around. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was or she was with. Bonnie grabbed her arm. There were no fresh wounds but there were scars littered over every inch of visible.

"Caroline?" Elena gasped. "Did someone do this to you?"

She snatched her arm away from. Her eyes flickered between the two of them.

"Who are you?" She stood suddenly backing up away from them. What were all these metal things surrounding them? Why was the ground so hard and all the noise, what was all that noise? "Where am I? Where is NiKlaus?"

"Caroline what are you-"

"What just happened?" Caroline asked. Her whole demeanor changed. Bonnie and Elena exchanged confused looks. Caroline muttered a few hurried inaudible excuses before hurrying back to the school. She needed to go home. She needed to call her mom and go home. Her mom wasn't answering. She was probably busy or turned her phone off.

She sat down in front of her locker. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She began to rock.

_"Caroline?" It was Kol. He was the same exactly the same. But he was different. He was wearing clothes from centuries earlier and his hair. His hair was longer. "Sweetheart are you okay."_

_"I can't do it." She sobbed. Kol was at a disadvantage. He wasn't used to dealing with crying girls. He dealt with Rebekah but usually she just wanted something. Caroline on the other hand. Caroline needed something. Kol wasn't sure he could provide it. _

_"I want to!" Caroline assured. "But I see different faces. I don't see him and it scares me. I know he won't hurt me, I do! Its just those men, those faces...they would."_

_Kol was beginning to understand, very little, but understand nonetheless. It was quite perosnal but Caroline was a personal part of his life._

_"Um...sweetheart" he bent so they were eye to eye. "What you've been through...its not easy to get over and you won't let it go immediately because you've found a new home and a family. We're not rushing you. You can take as much time as you need and we'll be here for you forever. NiKlaus will wait as long as it takes. Dont worry your pretty little head about just breathe."_

"Deep breaths."

She was breathing normal again. There were hands making a soothing pattern on her back. There were comforting words being whispered in her ear. She leaned into the familiar person though she couldn't place where she knew the girl from.

"You back to normal Wild Flower?" The girl chimed with her accent.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed. "I don't know what happened but thank you." Caroline moved away from the girl. She took a few more deep breaths. She turned to look at her. The smile that had made its way onto her face quickly fell. This girl looked exactly like the one from her dream.

_"My brothers only mean to say that the slavers who you escaped from are still looking for you."_

_This can't be happening..._

_"Rebekah Mikaelson,"_

_I'm losing my mind_

Two days and no problems. There were no weird dreams. She'd managed to avoid the blonde and her brother. She didn't know how but she did. Shed stopped Elena and Bonnie's questions. Once she'd brought up their secretive ways they preferred to have her out of their business. So here they were.

They'd traveled to the closest town they could find and went to the mall. Right now they were rating guys. Most of the guys Caroline pointed out turned out to be gay. She knows, she asked. Elena thought it was hilarious but Caroline thought it was tortuous. All the guys she liked liked other guys. If just one of them was for girls then she'd be ready to date.

"Him!" Caroline pointed excitingly. "If he's gay, I'll never date a guy in my life."

"You can't even see his face!" Bonnie laughed.

"I can tell from the back of his head, he's gorgeous." Caroline crossed her arms defiantly.

"I don't know." Elena replied skeptically. "Every guy, and I mean every last guy, you've picked has been gay. I'm gonna roll with the evidence. I'm calling it."

"I'm telling you," Caroline insisted, "no way."

Bonnie made a gesture encouraging her to go find out. Caroline made a face that clearly said 'challenge accepted'. She stepped confidently over to the man. She introduced herself immediately and turned around with him to face her friends.

"Those are my friends. We've been pointing out hot guys all day and everyone I've picked was gay. I also picked you, so please tell me your not gay." She finally looked at the guy. He was gorgeous and so familiar Caroline nearly fainted.

"I'm not gay, love." He chuckled. "You know that very well."

"Do I?" Caroline squeaked.

"NiKlaus who is this girl-Caroline?" The guy stopped and his tracks. He stared at Caroline as if he was a starving wolf and she was a ham dinner.

"...Eli?" She responded. NiKlaus's eyebrows shot up in amusement. She looked back to NiKlaus. She stared at him for a long while. He smiled at her and she launched herself at him.

"Why do I feel like I haven't seen you in centuries?" She whispered into his collar. He bright tentative arms up to wrap around her waist.

"Um..." Caroline paused, "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said before pulling back. He was looking at her a bit different now. He was looking at her like she was the most important thing in his life and she had no idea why. Had she just said something to him? She didn't remember saying anything. The look on his face. She wanted that look forever.

"Care!" Bonnie called as she jogged up to the trio. "Ready to go? You guys mind if we steal our friend back?" NiKlaus made a face that showed he was less than pleased. Elijah placed a hand on his chest.

"Go on." Elijah beckoned. Bonnie pulled Caroline away from the guys. Caroline kept her eyes trained on them as she stumbled along with Bonnie. Bonnie glared daggers at the both of them. NiKlaus kept staring at Caroline. She was sure he was still staring even after she couldn't see him.

"I think it's time. Don't you, brother?" NiKlaus asked after Caroline had disappeared with that witch and the vampire.

"Yes." Elijah agreed. "It is."

_So that's the end._

_To Spaksy 97 and tippy093. : although I didn't quite touch explicitly on your requests I promise I'm getting there. I wanted to cover it in this chapter but my mind does things of its own and it seemed best to end there. _

_Thank you for all my reviews, favorites, and follows. Any questions comments or concerns please leave a review and depending on the nature feel free to PM me. There are a few things I plan to clear up next chapter, like what excatly happened to Caroline, and do expect tons of more flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_BetterIfYouDidntKnow_


	4. Dark Past

_"Can Hybrids have kids?" Caroline asks randomly one night. NiKlaus was half sleep with the sensation of Caroline creating patterns on his bicep. He was stunned into silence. Hwehadn't thought about children. Once your confronted with the fact that you could never have any, you stop thinking about the possibility. _

_"It's just..." Caroline begins at his silence. "I never really thought about kids when I was there but if I ever wanted children could I have some."_

_"Do you want children?" Klaus questions after much thought._

_"I..." Caroline thinks carefully. "I think I want children with you." Klaus presses a gentle kiss against her temple. She wants children. _

_"Then children we will have."_

It doesn't take them long to find out who the head resident witch of Mystic Falls. It takes them less time to figure out where she lives and what family members need to be threatened per NiKlaus's instruction. Elijah believes once Caroline had to be removed from their lives all of NiKlaus's enemies suffered a loss. NiKlaus was a better person with Caroline. So when they knock on Sheila Bennett's door, long after her Granddaughter has left after her daily visit before school, Elijah is really hoping she just cooperates.

"Hello!" NiKlaus says politely. When her face goes from neutral to upset Elijah jumps in.

"We aren't here to cause any trouble." He assures. "Just to collect one our own."

"There were extenuating circumstances that led to my mate being in this town and it seems we need a bit of witchy expertise. My brother Kol says your the witch to talk to." Klaus chirps. "It'd be a lot easier if you invited us in."

Sheila gave them looks. She knew better than to get on an Original's bad side. She also knew this was probably something she wanted to know about if it was going to be happening in her town. So she invited them in. There were other ways she could keep them out if her house if need be.

"Start talking." She instructed pulling her sweater tighter around her.

"A while back my father came to visit and being the man that he is he tried to destroy my happiness and then end my life." Klaus began as he inspected her living room.

"He sought to accomplish this by first killing his mate, Caroline-" Sheila perked at the name. "-then forcing us all apart."

"So we found a witch to hide her for a while." NiKlaus said as he examined a picture. "Her solution was to transfer Caroline to another time period completely. She reincaranated her."

"We've been keeping eyes on her and from what we gathered she's starting to remember but she's never our Caroline and your Caroline at the same time."

"My Caroline?" Sheila questioned. "Your talking about the Forbes girl, my granddaughter's friend?"

"Correct." Elijah confirmed.

Caroline was craving something. Even as she sat here with her friends and they laughed. She was missing something and she wanted it back. She didn't want to think about science or history or math. She wanted to focus on that thing. She wasn't just missing something, she was _missing _something. Her heart was aching for something like it would if she missed her mom or her friends but more, a lot more. This was the most important thing in her life and it hurt to have it gone.

She laid her head on her desk. She couldnt think straight. She couldn't see it, the whole picture. She had bits and pieces. She kept dreaming of people in situations. Kol and her playing mind games with each other. The girl whose name may be Rebekah and her shopping in old times and girl talking. The guy who always wore a suit liked to teach her things. He gave her books and helped her read because she's not good at that in her dreams. The last man, NiKlaus, he did everything. He shopped with her, talked with her, played with her, taught her, bought her everything, and he loved her most of all. And they run together but sometimes he's different when he runs. Sometimes he looks like a wolf in her dreams and sometimes the others, mostly when theyre protecting her, they have fangs.

"Caroline Forbes, you're not even listening to me." Tyler complained. She laughed as she looked up."

"What did you just call me?" She asked with a laugh.

"Um...your name."

"What?!" She laughed again. "What type of ridiculous name is Forbes?!"

"Caroline," Matt interjected, "what are you talking about?"

"Matt!" Caroline exclaimed. "You should all know my last name is Mikael-" she stopped she couldnt figure out what was she saying. She was taken aback by her own denial of her last name. She looked around. She spotted Kol and Rebekah strolling through the lunch room. Kol winked and Rebekah waved. She waved back hesitantly. Rebekah said something to Kol and detached herself from him. She strolled over to Caroline.

"Hey Doll!" Rebekah chimed cheerfully as she leaned on the table.

_That dress is gorgeous on you! You look like a perfect doll..._

"My elder brothers are throwing a party for Kol and I." She said sliding into place. "I wanted to know if you would come. Your friends can come too," she motioned, "and anyone they want to invite."

"Okay sure." Caroline said immediately. Rebkah smiled with a greeting nod towards the other. She told Caroline that she was putting up flyers later with date and time but she just wanted to invite her personally. Caroline smiled at that because that made her feel special.

"What exactly are you asking of me?" Sheila asked after a quick run through of the story with Klaus and his mate.

"We need to know when Caroline will be our Caroline again." Elijah delineated. Sheila nodded thoughtfully. Shed gotten the gist of the spell. Whatever it was it was ancient and must have been lost throughout time. It was also quite complicated.

"The more she see you all, the more she will become herself." Sheila guessed. "You're triggering memories and once they all return your Caroline and this Caroline will merge."

"Well if that's all it takes I'll make sure we all spend quality time together." Klaus smirked.

_It was the dogs._

_That's was why she couldnt sleep. It was the dogs and the pain and the slavers that appeared. It wasn't always when she slept sometimes it was during the day while she did absolutely normal things. She would hear a shout or a bark or see something that reminded her of there. It didn't always pass. Sometimes it was too much, sometimes she couldn't handle it. Shed just slide to the floor and cry. Shed squeeze her arm too tight or draft her nails down her arms. NiKlaus scolded her at times like those. He didn't like it when she hurt herself. _

_The best times where when shed wake up with NiKlaus beneath her. They'd be tangled together all limbs and hair but she'd hear his heart beat. He's not supposed to have one because he's dead but he does and she loves it. So if she dreams bad dreams, she finds her haven in the sound and sights and smell of him._

_'What are you thinking of?' Kol asks her one day. She's not sure when he appeared in the living room where'd shed been drifting and stroking the wall beneath her finger tips._

_'I'm happy here.' She states with smile thats more some where else than there. That's because she's happy Kol realizes. She gets to lose herself in her mind without worry that someone will take it away._

_"Who makes you happy?" She asks suddenly her mind finding its footing in the real world. "Is it that girl? The one with the powers?"_

_"She could make me happy," Kol states after a thought or two, "but I don't think I've found the person that'll make me happy the way NiKlaus makes you happy ."_

_"I'm looking forward to the day that we all do." Caroline smiles. "I like to see my family happy."_

"I don't like her." Elena frowns as they sit packed in Caroline's room. They're looking for something for Caroline to wear but for some reason they can never focus solely on Caroline for too long.

"I like her." Caroline says as she slides through her closet. "What do you think blue or pink?"

"She kinda seens stuck up." Bonnie agrees as the two other completely ignore Caroline's question.

"Im settled on jeans..."

"And she talks to Caroline like shes known her forever."

"That makes her nice not stuck up." Caroline argues. "Seriously guys blue or pink?"

"Care I don't think you should talk to her." Elena says after her and Bonnie do that secret stare thingy.

"I like her and she's nice." Caroline frowns. "Maybe black..."

"Ive never even heard of her older brothers!" Bonnie points out. "When exactly did they move here?"

"The red is looking kind of cute too-"

"I know right! I've never even seen their face!" Elena shouts.

"Hello!" Caroline calls from the closet.

"You think Stefan would know if they-you know." Bonnie whispers.

"He should-"

"JESUS, BLUE OR PINK?!" Caroline screams. "I mean, God, its not that hard of a question. You two are too busy keeping secrets and trying to control my social life to help me with something as simple as picking the color of a shirt!"

"Care we're just trying to look out for you-"

"No you're trying to look out for yourselves. You think the Mikaelsons have something to do with whatever weird thing you've been hiding since you got with Stefan. The same weird thing that I've been trying to get you to tell me because I'm worried about you and actually care unlike some people."

"That's not fair!"

"Whatever", Caroline sighs, "just leave my family alone. They havent done Anything to you. Now please get out."

"Care-"

"Please!" She says with a tiredness in her tone that is soley for them. She tired of their one way friendship since forever. After they've left and she's locked the door she goes back up to her room and practically marries her bed. She huffs into the pillow before turning her head for some air.

"I think I'll go with dark blue." She mumbles to herself as she slips into sleep. "NiKlaus likes dark blue."

She didn't go to school the past two days but Tyler texts her with the info for the party. Its today since its Friday from 8 to whenever and with free food. Although its not on the flyer, Caroline is sure there is going to be beer but she's never really like that sort of thing. She likes to have a clear head. Food though, food she llikes. Her mom didn't really agree to let her go but she's usually happy when Caroline decides to do anything teenager like.

She hasn't talked to Bonnie and Elena and refuses to answer their calls. She suspects that they'll ambush her tonight. She's more than prepared to tell them to fuck off in the nicest way possible. She doesn't know what she will do by herself. She has other friends...right? I mean there's Matt and Tyler. Then again all her friends pretty much center their lives around Elena. Elena this and Elena that. Not to mention the fact that Elena has a knack for getting in trouble. there's always something with her and they usually end up tied up in it. No matter, she could make new friends.

She didn't think about the scars when she'd picked out her shirt. She couldn't remember the last time she'd worn something sleeveless. The scars all over her arms had made her hide them. That had also canceled out a lot of her wardrobe. It didn't matter. She could always wear a jacket. Heading into the mikaelson house that was what she reminded herself of.

There was music and lots of people. They tables set out with a wonderful display of food. It was simple things like chicken, in forms of tenders and wings and more, chips and salsa. There weren't any drinks though, to her surprise. As soon as she entered she felt alone. That was until Rebekah spotted her and whisked her away upstairs. She was talking really fast and Caroline listened and hard and stared at her lips to try and decipher what she was saying.

"... I've been waiting for you all night." Was the first thing she actually understood out of Rebekah's mouth.

"Oh!" Caroline said. "Well sorry I'm was late. I had a bit if a wardrobe crisis." She didn't mention the part where she cried because she was ugly. That was a bit of a party killer.

"But you're here now!" Rebekah said happily. "It was totally worth the wait."

_Its always when she's least expecting it. That's when he shows up. He won't leave them alone. He keeps coming back and the only reason NiKlaus hasn't killed him is because Caroline asks nicely. She doesn't want him to have blood on his hands because of her. Now though...now Caroline thinks maybe she should have._

_"There you are." Her slaver grins. He's definitely hers. She remembers that face._

_"Go away." She says calmly but sternly. NiKlaus has taught her to always be proud and strong. People don't get to talk down to her because she's young or because she's a woman or because they think she's property._

_"Your noble isn't here to protect you, is he?" He takes a step closer. Caroline doesn't have anything in her hands just the bunches of her dress because she needs something to hold on to. She needs something to keep her sane. Usually that's NiKlaus or any other Mikaelson but they're not here right now. She has to be strong for herself._

_"This isn't your territory." She reminds. "Leave." He doesn't listen. Why would he? He used to own her. He use to take pleasure from her pain and cause choas and sorrow in her life everyday. She wants to run, she does, but that's what he wants. He wants to chase her. He thinks this is a game. She won't run from him or for him._

_"You're my property, my territory." He scowls. "I still own you, he never paid."_

_"He did." Caroline says quietly. She earns a mocking laugh from him. "He loved me." She explains. "He's in love with me because I'm beautiful and smart and carefree. I like to read and dance and sing. He buys me things I need, things I don't, and things I didn't know I needed. He owns me in a way that you will never understand. I don't want to be free from him."_

_He's angry now. She's knows because he makes that face. He makes the face he's been making since she was a little girl, since before she was old enough to carry a tray although they made her do it anyway. She takes a few steps back and he lunges forward. She heard dogs and of course he brought others. He's pushing her down. Her hands push back. She finds his face and pushes him away as a rough hand scrapes down her front tearing her dress. She thinks she feels him hit her but it doesn't hurt like it used to. She was smaller then._

_"Get off!" She orders as she kicks at him and pushes against his torso with the other hand._

_"Stupid bitch!" He yells. His mouth is open wide and she sticks her whole hand in. Her fingers are touching the back of his mouth and she slides them down his throat. He's choking now. Hes coughing long enough for her to get up and run. She can't think of it as rubbing from or for him. She running for NiKlaus because she can't die here. She doesn't know what he will do if she dies. She's not afraid of death. For a very long time it had been on the top of her wishlist. She's seen him upset over her and she's afraid to unleash that on the world._

_Run faster_

_Soon she's out of the forest and into the clearing that is right before the house. There, already headed her way, was three blurs. The footsteps following her can't tell though but she's grown use to recognizing their blurs. She crashes into Rebekah first, who quickly molds the two of them together to hide Caroline's exposed chest. Rebekah is worrying and being pissed while she simultaneously curses and threatens the man while looking over Caroline. then something unusual happens. Kol comes flying from the trees and into the clearing. There's a branch sticking through his chest and Caroline rushes from Rebekah to Kol._

_"Caroline!" Rebekah yells as a man comes strolling through the woods. He's unusually calm in the chaos and carrying something in his right hand. Caroline's not worried about him. She's worried about Kol. _

_"Caroline!" Rebekah screams at the top of her lungs. "Go! Kol is fine. Go! Go find Nik!"_

_Rebekah pulls her onto her feet and away from Kol and pushes her towards the house before urging her to go. She listens to her because this is important and begins towards the house. Before she takes off at top speed she hears Rebekah. _

_"Father, please!"_

This is weird right?

Caroline thinks it is as she shakes the hands of Rebekahs older brothers. Apparently she's already met them, in real life and her dreams. She blushes a little because some of the dreams she had about the younger one aren't very innocent but the way he's looking at her-that's not very innocent either. Elijah is in a suit as always and NiKlaus is casually dressed. Kol gives her a hug because he's the touchy kind of person.

"Hi!" Caroline chirps. "Its nice to meet you all.

"Caroline, love," NiKlaus begins cautiously, "How far have you been in your dreams?"

"I-um-what?" Caroline sputters taken aback by the question. She looks around nervously. The others are standing pretty far back. They don't want to crowd her. NiKlaus takes a tentative step forward.

"We know you've been dreaming about us," NiKlaus explains, "But love, those aren't dreams."

"Of course they are!" She insists. "My imagination just runs a little wild."

"Caroline, just focus and listen."

Her heart is racing. Its missing that thing even more. She needs to breathe. She needs to relax. She tries push him away. She pulls him closer. She didn't know why she does it but it makes her feel better immediately. She brings his head down to rest his forehead against hers. Her fingers began running along the sides of his face. She closes her eyes and breathes. His hands come up to wrap around her wrists but he isn't just grasping her, he's holding onto her. He's hanging on for dear life.

"You remember right?" He breathes deep. "I've spent 500 years without you. You know I'm not a patient man, wild flower."

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The day you had to leave..." Rebekah starts. "We started a fight in the kitchen with the servants. There was flour and doe everywhere. You made me help clean up."

"A few days before that you went with me into town " Kol recalls. "I was supposed to be meeting up with some witchy friends. You made them all angry after insisting for a way to have children with a hybrid. You were furious they wouldn't even try."

"NiKlaus," caroline mutters, "something's wrong. Kol is hurt-

_And the slavers are back again!" Caroline yells as she enters the house. There's a commotion in the dining room and she follows the sounds. She finds NiKlaus. His hands are covered in blood and his wiping some from his face with his elbow. He rushes up to her when he sees her. He doesn't touch her with his hands but fusses over just like Rebekah._

_"I'm fine." Caroline says, gently taking his hands into hers. She places them both on her face. She doesn't care about the blood. She never has. "See? I'm perfectly fine. But Kol-"_

_"So this is where you've been hiding." Mikael's voice announces as he bursts through the front doors. NiKlaus immediately pushes Caroline behind him. "Ah and there is where your little whore is. I was hoping to kill her before I saw you but she's quite slippery, that one."_

_"Father, leave Caroline-"_

_"DONT CALL ME THAT!" he roars. Caroline jumps where she stands behind Klaus. "I should've killed you when you were a baby." Caroline cringes at that. To threaten a baby is something a slaver would do because they don't have heart, only greed and anger._

_Elijah zooms into the house. His blouse is ripped open and he's covered in blood._

_"Father," he says cautiously, "leave them be. You've done eno-"_

_"I don't believe I was talking to you, Elijah." Mikael dismissed. He waved Elijah off turning to face NiKlaus and the girl._

_"Caroline," Klaus said quietly, "you know where to go." Caroline doesn't hesitate before rushing up the stairs. She never thought she would need this hiding place. It was always just a reassurance for Klaus. Today it would be where she panicked _

"How long has it been, exactly?" Caroline questions as they sit in the upstairs den.

"500 years 6 months 3 weeks and 2 days." NiKlaus says immediately. "Not that I was counting." She giggles. He smiles because he can still make her laugh. She can't take it anymore. She kisses him. She kisses him long and lovingly because apparently she hasn't kissed him in almost 501 years. She missed his mouth and she didn't know even know it.

"Caroline what are you doing!" Elenas voice reaches her. She sighs into the kiss and it's not a happy sigh. She rests her head on NiKlaus's shoulder as she hears the footsteps moving towards her.

"Hold it witchy and bitchy." Rebekah instructs with a hand to Elena's midsection. "You're interrupting a family moment."

"Elena and Bonnie," Caroline sighs again, "not now." She hasn't made them best friends in this lifetime.

"Love, there's something you should-"

"Seriously Caroline?!" Elena yells past Rebekah who really looks like she's trying to not to strangle her. This guy has to be at least twice your age!'

"I resent that." Klaus frowns. "I don't look _that _old."

"You have no idea what's going on." Carol one guys before pinching tune bridge if her nose. She shook her head at the incoming headache.

"Really, girls, " Elijah advises, "you're out if your league here."

"Your mom-" Elena n begins and Caroline realizes. She has a mom again and not j just any mom but a really great mom. She turns to NiKlaus.

"She is actually my mom right?" She inquires. "She's not compelled or anything?"

"She is your mother." Kol confirms. He is the expert after all. "She birthed you and everything."

"About the compulsion-"

"Caroline, we're talking to you!"

"Okay!" She screams. "Let me give you my undivided attention. I know you're a vampire, Elena. Thanks for being such good friends and telling me. Your boyfriends brother is an asshole by the way. These-" she motions to the Mikaelsons-"are my family members. NiKlaus Mikaelson is my mate and he has been since long before your stupid town with its stupid founding families was ever thought of."

Caroline had much more to say. She did but at the moment her head felt like it was splitting. She dropped to her knees. Immediately NiKlaus hands were on her, his arms wrapped around her and holding her tight. He was explaining this to her but she couldn't hear over her screaming. Thankfully the music downstairs was pretty loud and none of them would hear her. Her head still hurt like hell though.

_You little brat! I don't care if you starve!_

_The Cuts he supplied to her back gave her no doubt that she didn't care but she was still scared aand hungry. Someone was grabbing her hair now. Whoever was watching didn't want to buy a child. They cried too much._

_"This is the arrow chaser's daughter?" The man questioned as he examined her, a little blonde girl with tear stained blue eyes and dirt covering every inch of her skin. The man bent down to come face to face with her. _

_"Your mother was a whore." He voice smelled terrible. "She'd sleep with anything, even one of those goddamned Indians." Caroline cried. That was what he wanted._

_This was Caroline's fault. At least that's what she thought as the whip hit her back. She wasn't sorry though. It could be her fault forever and she wouldn't be sorry. That man deserved to be hit with that pan. He'd touched her in a very innapropriate place. Her mother said men weren't supposed to do that. Her mother was also dead, so maybe she didn't know as much as she seemed to._

_They usually didn't hit her in the face. Arms, legs, torso, they could all be covered. This particular incident after her escape the Master Slaver had been too upset to care. She had time to heal. They wouldn't sell her for another couple months. The slavers had a bet as to who would break her first. Who would have her begging for him before she left. Caroline wanted to die. That's what she thought as she sobbed miserably on the cold stone floor of her cell. She wanted to die._

"Back off, Gilbert!" Kol ordered as Bonnie and Elena tried to get to Caroline.

"Caroline," NiKlaus said quietly.

She cried harder. There was too much noise. Yelling and whispering and music. Too much noise outside her head, too much inside.

"Too much." She whimpered. NiKlaus looked to Elijah. It was time for the party to be over.

"Escort those two out." Elijah told Rebekah and Kol. They were more than happy to follow orders. Elijah headed downstairs to get everyone out of their home. The music cut off iimmediately. Any noise that may have came afterwards was quickly silenced.

"Caroline," NiKlaus tried again, "she told me of this. I told her there was no need to worry because you're strong. I know the memories hurt. I have memories that hurt too. Listen, love, you can handle them. You're my tough little wild flower."

She grabbed at him. She buried her face in his chest and cried. This was where the really bad memories came in and even though she couldn't remember them, she knew there were more than a few. She hugged him tighter.

"I remember the snowball fight." She cried. "I love you."

"I am in love with you."

She wouldn't have agreed to meet them if she knew it was gonna be like this. This wasn't a discussion. This was Bonnie and Elena telling her all the reasons she should avoid The Mikaelsons. Murderers blah blah blah. Completely insane blah blah. Rebekah's a bitch blah blah blah. Kol's kinda hot though blah blah. She was resisting the urge to bang her head against the table. How did she handle this before? Did they do this all the time?

"Elena," she sighed. She'd been doing a lot of that. "Its not that simple. Klaus and I we're mates. We have been for a while now and just because you don't approve doesn't mean-"

"Caroline, this relationship isn't good for you."

That was the last straw.

"Let me make this so clear you think you're clairvoyant." Caroline whispered menacingly. "I am not your Caroline anymore. I have her memories and I love you like she does but we are not the same. I am not a barbie and this is not your playhouse. Klaus has been nothing but good to me. He has literally saved my life time and again. I know what he has done. He's loves me thoroughly. I don't love him because he's all good. I'm not in love with me because he's a good little puppy. I need him for all the things that he is and I need him because I love him. He can be evil. He can be murderous and he can be downright cruel. I love him for ALL the things that he is and if those happen to be among the selections then I take those too. I don't want to change him. I love him for what he is, not what you think he should be." Caroline stood angrily. She yanked her coat out of the booth and yanked it mercilessly onto her arms.

"While you're judging my mate," she shot angrily, "you should talk to your boyfriend because The Mikaelsons have told me some things about him and they're not all that pretty and innocent either."

_Hiii! So yeah... I don't have that much to say. If you notice this chapter is a bit longer its because three people sped read through my last chapter (you know who you are and if you don't you're Angelikah, chillwithjyl, and darkstar2010) I figured i wasn't giving you guys enough to read ㈶0. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter._

_Kisses, hugs, love,_

_BetterIfYouDidn'tKnow_


	5. Longer than life

_Hey guys! So I got no complaints about last chapter. I think I've covered all the questions I was asked. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to review or PM me. If you were curious, the flashbacks wont stop. I hope you guys like what you're reading I haven't gotten any bad feedback and I trust you guys would let me know if I was doing terrible and off we go __ヽ__(^__。__^)__丿__._

_XTVDX_

"I shouldnt have gotten angry." Caroline murmured as she lay on top of NiKlaus. They were on the couch. The TV was playing in the background. It was a TV show Caroline had come to enjoy. It was historical fiction so NiKlaus was steadily complaining. 'Mary did not act like that.' 'Their lives were much easier than that.' 'I might have caused that one.' Insert satisfied smirk.

"You're friends are quite irritating." Klaus stated looking down at her. "They are lucky I was not there to threaten their lives."

"NiKlaus, seriously!" Caroline whined. "I mean, I see them differently now that I'm...me...again but we're friends. Although I'm questioning how exactly the other Caroline thought friendship was supposed to be like."

"I know you care about them." Klaus said understandingly. "But love, I don't think they care about you as much as they should."

"I know." Caroline sighed before cuddling into NiKlaus's chest. "I know..."

XTVDX

Her mom had taken this surprisingly well. The 'Hi mom! This is NiKlaus my thousand year old mate and although im still your daughter I was originally born 500 years ago. I'm only your kid because a witch put a spell on me.' Talk barely got a reaction. Klaus stood cautiously in the living room doorway because her mom was still in uniform. He was invincible to bullets but he'd rather not get any new bullet holes today.

"You're NiKlaus?" Her mom questioned with a nod in his direction. NiKlaus confirmed. "Anything happens to by daughter, I'll make you wish you could die." NiKlaus believed her, so they all sat and had dinner.

"My..other mom was outcasted." Caroline explained. "My other father had been a native american and for that she was killed..." Caroline filled her mom in on what she knew. NiKlaus was happy to fill in what she didn't. Caroline wasn't too happy to share her past with her mom but she didn't want to hide anything either. After she'd finished, Ms. Forbes looked to Niklaus. An angered expression had made its way onto her face. NiKlaus nodded. Yes, he'd made them suffer on Caroline's behalf.

NiKlaus had to leave for the night. No matter the technicalities or what Caroline had been used to in her time, no grown man was spending the night with her teenage daughter. That was not up for debate. So with a quick kiss NiKlaus said his goodbyes and headed to his car. Caroline waited till he pulled off to close the door. She had a smile on her face as she headed up the stairs. She felt really great, a lot better than she'd felt in a while.

XTVDX

She wasn't going to hurry putting her books up. She didn't feel the need to dodge Bonnie or Elena. That was why when they marched up to her locker, an air of determination surrounding Elena and one of irritation surrounding Bonnie. Caroline closed her locker slowly, preparing for a battle.

"Caroline," Elena took a deep breath, "we are sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. There is obviously something that we don't understand and as your friends we are willing to sit down and listen. Right, Bonnie!" Elena elbowed Bonnie who seemed more than reluctant to say anything. Another shove from Elena and she was grumbling in agreeance. Caroline smiled. Finally they were coming around. She really hadn't felt like having to tolerate their unacceptance and adjusting to this new Caroline. This Caroline was quite different, she realized.

This Caroline had friends that weren't chained. She had a mom who was alive and a father who, although absentee, was known to her. She had proper schooling, no offense to Elijah and Klaus. Things were different now. Thankfully some things never changed like the Mikaelsons loving her and protecting her. They had searched for her for centuries and all over the world. She didn't want them to change.

"Later." Caroline told Elena. "I'm spending the evening with the Mikaelsons but afterwards you guys can come over and we can talk." Elena nodded excitedly. "But seriously guys no tuning me out! I don't want to be the invisible girl in my own room again. I'm not kidding!"

"We totally understand!" Elena bounced on the balls of her feet. She hugged Caroline quickly and painfully before dragging Bonnie off. Caroline had a feeling she was going to regret that. She reminded herself to be positive as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the door.

XTVDX

Caroline was more than surprised to hear that no one but Klaus had found their love. She was sure Rebekah would. Sure she could be stubbown and childish but she had a really good heart and could be kind when she wanted. Caroline wasn't entirely sure she would've been alright back then if Rebekah didn't have those qualities. She really would rather not think about it.

Kol she should have had someone by now as well. Admittedly, he was a bit of a player but the right girl could tame him. He just needed someone to be the serious to his silly. Opposites attract as they say. With his affinity for witches, he was proving that statement true. That was also probably his problem. Its not like witches and vampires were accepted in the supernatural community. They were the Romeo and Juliette of the twenty first century. There were was also vampires and werewolves but that was Twilight's fault.

"This isn't my fault, is it?" Caroline questioned quiltily. Had they been so busy finding her they'd forgotten about their personal lives? She felt bad already about having NiKkaus wait five hundred years. She wasn't really sure if that had been under her control but she felt quilty nonetheless.

"It's not your fault." Kol assured. "Although Nik is infamous for running off Bekah's suitors." Caroline punched Klaus playfully in the arm. He feigned hurt and leaned away from her

"They were not worthy of my little sister and she has yet to introduce one willing to withstand my wrath for her love." He explained. Caroline knew that on whatever level NiKlaus was right. If they couldn't stand up to Klaus, it'd be a pointless relationship.

"We should do something fun!" Caroline suggested hopping up from her place on the couch. "We are now in a century with tons of forms of entertainment."

"What did you have in mind, love?"

XTVDX

Caroline had to remind the Mikaelsons that they could not use their full strength to throw a bowling ball. The pins didn't need that kind of abuse. When they did finally get the hang of it, and stopped crushing pins, it became a very unfair game.

Caroline was losing epicly to the other MiKaelsons. They'd learned to put just the right amount of force into it so that the ball practically flew to the pins. Except Rebekah. Rebekah sucked more than anyone with super strength was allowed.

"Stop throwing it like a girl, Beks!" Kol called from the sidelines. Caroline hushed him and continued encouraging Rebekah. Rebekah had a serious face on. She lifted the ball to eye level, lined it up with her target, and with a swing she let it loose. There was a moment of suspense before Caroline and Rebekah both jumped scresming and hugging each other. The others clapped.

"Guys, Guys!" Rebekah yelled from where Caroline and she were currently bouncing. "Did you see that?! I GOT A STRIKE!"

XTVDX

She had been this close to forgetting about meeting with Bonnie and Elena. She'd been happily dodging NiKlaus while he chased her around the bowling alley and nearly being thrown out before she'd got the text reminding her. It hadn't made her mood better, to put it nicely.

So they finished off their game quickly with Elijah in the lead and Rebekah in dead last but not caring in the least because she had made a strike. Caroline gave everyone a hug before they got in their separate cars and laughed with NiKlaus a little bit before they reached her house. She gave him a quick kiss, which he turned into a long kiss, and then texted Bonnie and Elena that she was home.

It seemed like they magically appeared instantly. She'd barely made into her room and changed into her pajamas before they weere knocking on her door. She sighed heavily before donning a smile and opening her door. Her smile died quickly when she saw Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan Salvatore standing on her porch.

_XTVDX_

_Caroline can remember the first time she'd been in public with NiKlaus. It hadn't been that long after she'd first been taken into the Mikaelsons. Klaus had told her earlier they would be going out. She wasn't all that excited to be surrounded by people. She could barely handle interaction with the servants. Still the idea did Intrigue her. What did the world look like? She couldn't remember honestly. When was the last time she'd been able to be outside to just be out?_

_"Are you coming?" Caroline asked Rebekah as they searched Rebekah's closet. Her lack of clothes was another reason they were going out. Caroline couldn't keep borrowing Bekah's clothes. _

_"I wasn't planning on It, no." Rebekah said absentmindedly as she found a dress that didn't require a corset. Caroline stuttered out some response that Rebekah didn't quite catch but could tell Caroline hadn't liked her response. _

_"You guys don't need to come." Caroline finished with a nervous chuckle. Rebekah stared for a moment before nodding. She had the perfect idea._

_Later when Caroline was properly dressed and her and NiKlaus stood at the door prepared to leave they mysteriously got accompanied by the other three Mikaelsons. Rebekah Needed new dresses. Kol needed to buy some witchy friends some items. Elijah just needed to be out for a while. Caroline attempted to hide her excitement. The way she kept bouncing while they were in the carriage gave it away. It wasn't that she was scared of being alone with NiKlaus. It was more that she was afraid of being alone with NiKlaus and other people. _

_Caroline praised over the horses before they all packed in the carriage Rebekah, Caroline, and Kol on one side and Elijah and Klaus on the other. Caroline wouldn't stop talking. She couldn't help herself. She was so excited and she needed something to fill the silence. Rebekah talked with her, Kol laughed at her and Klaus and Elijah seemed to be having their own conversations._

_"Do they still have that festival with the people in weird costumes?" Caroline asked shakily. She wasn't sure how long ago that had happened or if it had happened at all. So often the slavers had told Caroline that she'd imagined things. Sometimes she knew they were lying. Times like when they told her shed imagined blue skies or lights in the sky when the sun went down. _

_"Not this time of year, no." Elijah explained. Caroline nodded but lost none of her excitement. _

_xtvdx_

"I can't invite you in." Caroline made clear. The house wasn't in her name and even if it was she didn't think she wanted him in her house. She'd heard about his time as the ripper and she wasn't up to testing rather or not he was cured. What had Elena been thinking anyway? Caroline could see no scenario where his prescence made anything better and if NiKlaus found out his immortal life would be a lot shorter.

"I want to understand. "Elena said. "Stefan just gave us a ride over here. He's leaving!" She promised swiftly. Stefan gave a curt nod, a peck to Elena, and headed on his way. Caroline stepped aside a bit unwillingly. She was very much aware of the fact that neither of them needed a ride. Elena bounced her way into the house. Bonnie followed slowly. It was a short trip to the living room and they all sat immediately.

"I don't know what exactly you want me to tell you." Caroline stated. "You have to realize that if you keep pushing this and make me choose between you and Klaus, I'll choose Klaus."

"We've known you your whole life!" Elena Objected.

"He's known me longer." Caroline stated simply. Elena fell quiet. Caroline began to tell the story she'd told her mom. She resisted the urge to rush through it because she honestly wasn't fond of the uncomfortably feeling. It was easier to tell when NiKlaus was around. Of course Elena and Bonnie provided sad

faces and unnecessary apologies. Caroline didn't feel they were genuine. She didn't feel they meant it.

TVD

"So This Mikael guy is the reason you were...reborn?" Bonnie asked for clarification. Caroline confirmed with a firm nod. There wasn't much else to say or do. They sat in silence. Elena looked as if she wanted to say something but from the way she hesitated Caroline could tell it was gonna piss her off. Then she said it. Caroline wanted to pull her hair out.

"You just don't get it!" She screamed. "I'm so tired of explaining myself to deaf ears. You don't care about me. You care about what it looks like but it's more than appearances or even logic. I am deeply and madly in love with this man and even if you could come up with the best reason for me to stay away from him, WHICH YOU CAN'T, I wouldn't care!"

"So you just don't care what we think?!"

"No! No, I dont! You're children! You made a life changing decision because someone intrigued you and called it love-"

"Caroline!-"

"I didn't say anything about how stupid this thing you call a relationship is with Stefan. Just stop! Just...STOP trying to ruin the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Caroline." NiKlaus's voice said as he entered her home. The door was barely hanging on to it's hinges. NiKlaus made his way over to Caroline. She grabbed onto him and buried her chest. She was shaking. Klaus rubbed her back soothingly. She had ways hated conflict.

"I felt your distress all the way from my house." As he finished his sentence his siblings entered the house. They were all poised for a fight.

"I just wanna get away." Caroline whispered. Without another word she was in NiKlaus's arms and they were gone. The other Mikaelsons stayed behind to glare at the girls a little more. After Kol and Elijah left Rebekah stayed behind.

"Caroline has been through a lot-"

"Oh please-'

"Shut up you tart! Caroline has been through more than you or I could ever imagine. She's fought hard to become stable. She's fought hard to accept love and turn away pain. You will not ruin that for her. Or I will personally place your head on a spike."

XxX

_So I feel like a terrible person because I was using little stars to separate different scenes and apparently they weren't showing up when I posted the chapters. I only just noticed when I went through and read. You guys have probably been so confused. I'm really sorry about that I'll start using letters._

_So hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and you know what to do if you have any questions, comments, or concerns._

_LOVE,_

_BetterIfYouDidn'tKnow_


End file.
